Trying to Stop the Bad Guys
by Ninjaa21
Summary: Elizabeth and some other wizards are trying to stop allot of bad guys.They try to see if Malistaire is behind all of this.Will Elizabeth and her friends going to survive, or they will fail? Find out some information in the first chapter! UPDATE: On hold
1. The First Attempt

We need a way to rule MarleyBone!" said one of the O'Leary brothers. The O'Leary brother ran as as they could but a brave young wizard kept following them.

"I will challenge you to a duel OR leave you alone if you help me save MarleyBone," I said as I ran as fast as I could to follow the O'Leary brothers. One of the O'Leary brother had a weird look at me, I thought he wanted to destroy me from that look.

"Give us some food then we will stop messing around with your city!" said an O'Leary Napper. I handed them some food but one of the O'Leary brothers took my hand and threw me all the way Regents Square. I was really hurt.

"Are you alright?" I heard a voice up to me saying that. "Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Jack Frost, and you must be..." said Jack Frost. "I'm Elizabeth UnicornWalker," I said. I got up and looked around. "Nice name!" Jack yelled. "Yeah, but, where are my pets? They were with me when I was talking to the O'Leary gang..." I said.

"The O'Leary gang? I thought they were evil!" said Jack Frost.

"Yeah, and they are kinda...nifty" I said unhurried.

"Lucky you weren't ganged up by Malistaire and his dudes... Now I want revenge on them." said Jack.

Jack and I walked to Hyde Park, hoping for better lucky but more of the O'Leary boys were there. "So, you think you can stop me and my boys, GEARHEADS AND OTHERS! We need to destroy them!" said one of the O'Leary brother. "Oh no! I think we will have to put MarleyBone on hold!" said Duke Callie. I quickly but my pets in my bag and grabbed Jack and ran to Wizard City.

"Why did you flee like that?" asked Jack. "Because... They are too tough for the both of use, maybe Cyclops Lane would work out better for us." I suggested.

"Fine..." said Jack. We ran to Cyclops Lane, which seem to look normal but it wasn't. Lots of Cyclops smashing buildings with their hammers and Trolls knocking down buildings and the Warhorns changing bulls to Warhorns. Cyclops Lane seemed out of control! "HELP!" yelled a Storm student. It was Paige NightHunter!

"Huh, oh my old friend Paige NightHunter, what do you want?" replied Jack.

"Don't act mean Jack, these Cyclops has a thousand health and they are only rank 2!" yelled Paige.

"WHAT?" I yelled surprisly and my head almost falling off.

"Seriously guys, HELP!" yelled Paige.

I ran into the battle but when one Cyclops was defeated, General Akillies came to fight with 3,000 health.

"Aww, why 3,000 health? Even Phoenix can't beat him, sorry Phoenix," I said depressed. I noticed that Jack wasn't moving, I think he was up to something.

"Jack, why aren't you moving?" I asked.

"I think I see Malistaire," Jack replied quickly. He walked away to somewhere, the only ones left was me, Paige, the Cyclops, General Akillies, and Malistaire?


	2. The Friendship Ends

"Jack!" I yelled but Paige was holding me back. "Make him go and run off!"

"Why?"

"Don't you DARE tell him this, I-work-for-Malistaire."

"Don't you want freedom?"

"Not really, no"

I was surprised, really surprised. "You're only a level 8 diviner! How could you work for him!" I asked

Paige looked at me disappointedly, she thought had Elizabeth didn't understand A THING! Paige jumped up from a tree and ran to DragonSpyre. "Catch you later!" She yelled at me unpolitely. I frowned at her when she did that, she isn't a good friend at all like I thought she would be, I, Elizabeth UnicornWalker, level 38 can beat her in a pvp with Phoenix, she'll be sorry. She'll see when I get my hands on her for calling Jack an unpolite word. We all will have revenge on her and Malistaire. I sighed and teleported to DragonSpyre.

"I'll find Jack, I know so, "I say but sounding like Paige when she's acting all sassy.

"UGH HELP!" says a voice.

I knew that voice was Jack, I helped him quickly.

"Thanks, you're a kind friend," says Jack.

I just nod. "Paige works for Malistaire," I said.

"I knew it! She was acting weird with all her words by saying MALISTAIRE HALF MASTER! AH! I MEAN! NOTHING!" Jack replied. We both laughed.

"You know what's weird?"

"What?"

"Why are you even fighting these monsters?"

"Headmaster Ambrose told me too, Grubb did too."

"Oh, okay?"

"Don't act jealous 'cause you didn't get this quest!"

"I'm not, I'm not, gosh!"

"Don't act so sassy to me!"

"I'm not!" I say. I flee the battle and return near Cyrus Drake. "_Bug spit!_" I yell. "I lost **ALMOST ALL **of my friends!" I sat down depressed. "They always seem happy, I can make peace in the spiral by myself!"

"Oh no you can't!"said a voice.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"It's me, Cyrus Drake, DUH!"

"Don't act sassy to me!" I quickly teleport back to the headmaster's tower."UGH!" I yelled.

"_FUFFO GOO!_" says Paige and Jack Frost when they see me.

"Shut up, will ya?" I ask.

"I have a quest for all of you, go fight Jade Oni in Mooshu then Jotun in the Hall of Valor, Grizzlehiem, I'm looking forward to you winning!" says the headmaster.

_BUG SPIT! _I have to go with them? We don't get along with each other anymore!


	3. The Fight

"Ugh, I don't want to go with you asshole!" yelled Jack & Paige together. I put my head down. "Dumb asses," I said and walked away.

"No you!"Yelled Paige and Jack together. I left before they said anything else. No wonder why Paige acts so sassy like, she likes Jack and Jack likes her, it's all even now. I can be Jade Oni by myself and I won't care how much health he has because I WON'T GIVE UP."We don't need her, I have you Paige, don't I?"Asked Jack.

"Yup"

"We can beat Jade Oni without her, right?"

"YES!"

"We can leave that-"

"HEY NO BAD WORDS!" Paige yelled out.

"Fine, just let's get outta here and go to Jade Oni babe, "said Jack.

"Alright"

They went to Jade Oni and they saw me with some other wizards.I wasn't glad to see them and neither were they.

"RED ALERT! RED ALERT!" I yelled.

"Shut up, will you?" asked Paige and Jack.

"Paige and Jack Frost sittin' in the tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" Jared Thunderweaver teased. We all laughed, except Jack and Paige, of course!

"Meanies," yelled Jack and Paige

"Nope, you may not join, full," I say

I use the sword attack, Jared tried to use Wild Bolt but it fizzled. Chase used Seraph and resisted, how weak. Sabrina uses Ice Wyvern.

"How weak!" yells Jack. Jack laughs. Ha-ha how funny, **NOT!** I swear, I'll never work with Paige and Jack Frost again, even if my teacher tells me to!

"Love birds," Sabrina says randomly. Sabrina uses the same card EVERY SINGLE TURN!

"Oh my gosh, why do you keep doing the darn wand attack?" I ask.

"No reason"

"No reason?"

"Yeah, no reason."

"Do I get this?"

"No," says Jared.

I feel like killing myself with Immolate, but people will call me emo so I don't.

"RISE!" yells Jade Oni. All of the other Onis comes to fight.

Aww man, I thought. I guess I need Jack and Paige's help, even though Paige is level 8, my team is useless, I am level 41, and my team fights like noobs.

"Dangit!" I yell. I got ready to flee, until something weird went on, Jade Oni was giving Death Oni a bunch of blades for Death Oni to stack an a powerful attack.

"What's the blades for?" asked Chase.

"Dunno," I answered.

"Unfortunately, you fools don't know that Death Oni is gonna use Centaur," said Jack.

"Mmmhmm," says Paige.

I use steal to take some of the blades, but I couldn't steal 'em all.

"Sabrina, what about attacking?" I ask.

"Ok," says Sabrina. Guess what? Sabrina uses Frost Beetle, how lame!

Jack and Paige laughed.

"NOT FUNNY!" I yell.

Lucky for my team, we beat the Onis, next we go to Jotun. However, Jotun was harder, he used Storm Lord, Stormzilla, and much more!

My team was Jack, Paige, me, and Jordan.

"Okay, this isn't going out well," I say.

After we beat Jotun, we go back to the headmaster Ambrose. He says...

"Oh young wizards, please, go to DragonSpyre and beat Malistaire, PLEASE!"

We listened to his command.


	4. Defeating Malistaire Gone Forever?

_We went to Dragonspyre but we had allot to do before reaching up to Malistaire. I can't tell you everything I have to do, but it is allot. Don't try to kill me, my level 40 sword will slash you in half. Now, I am doing this by purpose 'cause I'm mad at Jack and Paige. _I closed my book. I heard all of the Dragons in the air. They are about, saying something to me. I don't know what they are talking about but, it sounded kind of familiar, like the sound I heard back home before I went to Wizard City. I sighed and walked out of Dragonspyre Academy. They are saying something to me. I often heard "caaa" and "sweeeer," that sound is usual.

"No one to help, no one to help," I said boredly. I yawned really loud. It was a dark, boring day, like usual in Dragonspyre. I was about to go back to Wizard City until Cyrus Drake grabbed me. "Don't leave," he said. I was wondering why he grabbed me for no reason at all, he must have found out I was suppose to defeat Malistaire. "What?" I asked. He told me something that I couldn't understand. It maybe was a code, a hard code to understand, wait, I know what it is, a baseball! I saw Jack and Paige walking together, holding hands, looking like they are k- never mind, its way too nasty to describe. They saw me, I looked for somewhere to hide but they caught up to me, started to curse at me. My mother always says "_try to __work with people that don't treat you wrong nor curse at you Elizabeth, I told you this before like 9,000 times." _Don't blame me for teaching you a lesson, just one simple lesson.

"Why did she have to spread the word?" Paige asked. I overheard it. What word were they talking about? I thought about what my mother always use to say to me when I was young, I used that for evidence. I shouldn't be a detective because, um, it's boring and not action packed with comics. I followed Paige and Jack for the whole day and still found no more evidence, that changed when Paige and Jack high-fived Malistaire.

"Nice job for fooling that stupid wizard!" Malistaire shouted. I heard everything. "We couldn't do it without you Malistaire!" Paige and Jack both yelled. I wondered that's why they told me that. I didn't actually know it was a trick. I should tell Ambrose, wait no, I should keep it for myself. One side of my mind says "_tell Ambrose"_ and another said of my mind says _"don't tell Ambrose, you'll make your problem worse Elizabeth!" _I don't know which side of my mind to believe, I can't believe both sides, of course!

I jumped up. "Who's the stupid wizard now Malistaire?" I asked. Malistaire gasped and fell down. I threw Malistaire, Jack, and Paige out of the window. I had to run to Wizard City as fast as I could to tell Ambrose. _Bug spit!_ His door is locked! I jumped on his building and did a dragon call that I heard in Dragonspyre. I heard someone say "shut up" but I didn't listen to that person.

"AMBROSE!" I yelled. Ambrose came out of his office. Ambrose looked at me as if I am a weirdo. I told him what happened. Ambrose didn't believe me, so, he ended up shutting the door IN MY FACE!

I took my book out and wrote a letter to my friend, Victoria that said...

_Dear Victoria,_

_Ambrose shut the door in my face as if I was lying. I saw it! Jack and Paige works for Malistaire! I'll tell you evidence, they both high-fived Malistaire, I SAW THE WHOLE DAMN THING IN MY FACE! Do something! __**HELP!**__ Just control them, pleaseeeeee!_

Love,

Elizabeth.

I put the letter in the mailbox because I was in Wizard City. I hoped she replied in one day, ONE! There will be 5 sides of the story, maybe. Wait, I defeated Malistaire! I saved the spiral! Wait a minute, but if Jack froze the time we met, he saw Malistaire, he was nice to me at first, and Jack and Paige is dating each other while being Malistaire's slave. I don't get it! "I will inform the headmaster that I defeated Malistaire once in for all!" I yelled. I ran back into Ambrose's office, this time, his office door was open. I told Ambrose that I defeated Malistaire and Ambrose gave me _The Savior of the Spiral _badge. "WOOHOO!" I yelled. I ran out of the Headmaster's tower. Free at last!


	5. Valentines Day Party Prep Part 1

Valentine Day comes into the spiral, worse than ever, boring, and I can describe it worse than that. I didn't get any Valentine cards, what did I even do wrong? No parties, no nothing, NOTHING I TELL YOU, NOTHING!

"Okay, this is boring, without a doubt, I don't get anything." I said to myself, "it's not like I'm a horrible wizard, I'm level 47 for wizards' sake!" Ding! There goes the idea. Maybe I can run all over Wizard City like a moron. Wait, that idea is way too stupid, it'll ruin my reputation! _What if I throw a Valentine Day party for my friends?_ I thought. Great idea!

"Since I don't have Wizard bucks, I'll make some appear!" I shouted. I shouted it so loud that a bird went deaf, plain deaf. I made exactly 800 Wizard bucks appear, I just hope I didn't get this from the bank! Gee, I'll be in huge trouble if that happened. I just imagined getting arrested by cops; it **WAS** a nightmare, bad imagination. Just imagine getting beaten by whatever they call it sticks! I gulped. I just walked out of my house…

"It won't be so bad being in jail or prison, unless your friends know, it'll be horrible, how can I even survive being known as a "Jail Bird." Unluckily, for me, this random person overheard me talking to myself. "Yo, wait up, you're going to jail!" He asked.

"Um, no? Why would you think that, unless you're listening to me behind my back," I answered back to him. "Well, I heard you talking about going to jail and everything so, I thought you was going to jail, forgive me?" asked the person. "Fine, plus, who're you anyways?" I questioned him. "Tommie," he answered. "Tommie or Tommy?" I asked. "TOMMIE!" he exclaimed. "Okay, okay, Tommie it is, so, what are you doing here, you don't look like a wizard to me," I declared.

Tommie told his story. Should I tell you the story, because you'll get bored to deaf, want me tell you it then? Tommie said, "I use to study Necromancy since I was a little boy. Even though I had a hard teacher, I still liked it, until one day, the Death school disappeared. I was so disappointed, that I wanted to cry, but Death students don't cry because they are tough and always ready to battle! I knew I was a bit heartbroken, but I couldn't show it near Marlon, he'd tell the teacher, but the question was, **WHERE **and **WHO** was the teacher? I asked Marlon what happened to the Death school but he said, "Weak wizards like you don't need to know what happened to the Death school!" After that mean answer, I let my tears out and cried all day long, 24 hours, and I cried during my sleep, during eating food, and during everything. I was really heartbroken. Me, the strong wizard Tommie RedFlame had perished down the heart, which means, I was really sad that my heart split in two."

His story stopped, I found him collapsing into tears, how sad. "It's okay Tommie." I say to Tommie trying to calm him down, "You won't have to worry anymore, I found out what happened to the Death School, but I'll explain it later, I need to get my Valentine Day party materials ready."


End file.
